La Fille Dans le Jardin
by Jasper98
Summary: There was a time before the rebellion, when a young Grantaire lived in the Southern French countryside next to his childhood friend. But when this girl grows into a beautiful young woman, what will Grantaire do? Rated T for future scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**A story about my second favorite Les Misérables character, Grantaire. When I write about Grantaire, I'm imagining George Blagden's Grantaire, from the movie, because he is gorgeous and I loooooove him 3333 hehehehe ;) **

**The story takes place during Grantaire's teenage years and at home in southern France. He is sixteen. Enjoy and review.**

* * *

1823-

René Grantaire raced across the fields in his family's garden, barefoot as usual, and into the house. "Monsieur René!" One of the servants -Michel?- shouted after him, but he paid no heed. Now was lunchtime, and he was starving. He bounded into the kitchen and snatched up the still warm bowl of stew the cook had made for him.

"Monsieur René, you eat too fast," The cook, a stately, middle-aged woman observed with a pleased smile on her face. "Enjoy it, and maybe put some meat on those bones."

"You always say I need to gain weight," René muttered through a mouthful of food. "And I don't. Look, I've got muscle!" He rolled up his sleeve and exposed a decent-sized bicep.

"Bah, you're flexing," She snorted good-naturedly. "Now get out of here, René, I see you've cleared that bowl in record time!" The boy laughed, and scampered out of the backdoor in the kitchen and onto the family's property. He went to the stables and dressed in his riding boots and took out his favorite horse, whom he had named Hugo, but who's real name was Gilles. The horse technically belonged to his uncle, but that didn't stop René from using him.

He rode around the family's estate, taking in the trees, the gurgling brook, the fine vineyard that made the best wines in the area. His uncle was rich, that was for certain, and his aunt had always instilled in René that it was incredibly generous of him to take the orphan boy in, even if he _was_ kin.

René reached the property adjacent to his own, which belonged to the Bassin family and his interest was captured by a small parade of carriages at the head of the house. René had known the Bassin family since birth, and they even had a daughter his age, Adrienne.

Of course, Adrienne had left for England when she was eight and he was nine, and hadn't returned since. Unless...

René rode up to the house and inquired of one of the servants. "What is going on here? Who has arrived?"

"Why, it is Mademoiselle Adrienne, of course," The maid replied. "She has returned from her stay in England." René's heart skipped a beat. They had been childhood friends when they were little, but that had been seven years ago. Did she even remember him?

A figure in a pale pink dress stepped out of one of the carriages, and a murmur went up amongst the servants. Was this Adrienne? René craned his head to get a closer look.

A young lady with soft brown hair done in soft curls came into full view. Her hair caught the sunlight, making it seem like it was red and blonde at once, her her eyes, big and brown seemed massive, soaking everything in. Adrienne had certainly grown taller, and had blossomed from the seed of a little girl into the flower of a saint-like young woman. She looked like an angel, René thought, his heart picking up speed.

"Ah, it is very good to be back in France," Adrienne sighed, and began to walk towards the house. Her eye caught René, who was still on his horse. "Monsieur," She said, looking puzzled. "I do not believe that I have the pleasure of your acquaintance."

"You sound so formal, Adrienne," René snorted, forgetting his manners and jumping off his horse. "Do I really look that different to you?" Adrienne squinted her eyes, and then suddenly opened them very wide again.

"René Grantaire?" She whispered. "You look so much more mature...my goodness...it's been so long..." She took a quiet step towards him in curiosity. "How did you know when I'd return?"

"I didn't," René confessed. She was even prettier up close - smooth, even pink lips and white, straight teeth. "I didn't know you were coming back." They stared at each other for a moment, surveying each other in a peaceful silence.

"Forgive me, René, I haven't properly greeted you." She curtsied politely, and René bowed in return. "It is a great pleasure to see you again."

"The pleasure is entirely mine," He grinned back. "It's nice to see you, Adrienne."

"Mademoiselle!" Someone called from the house. "Have you not gone inside to greet your mother yet?"

"No, Collette, I will right away!" Adrienne called, and turned back to René. "I - I hope you will stop by soon, René?" She bowed her head. What was this, Adrienne Bassin, nervous?

"Of course I will," Grantaire smiled, mounting his horse again. "Au revoir, Adrienne."

"Au revior!" She called, and he galloped away. Once, René turned around as he rode and saw Adrienne still watching him. He gave a short wave, and didn't look back again.

* * *

**That's all folks! Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two of my Grantaire fic! Enjoy and review!**

* * *

Chapter Two-

René sat quietly at supper that night, practically bursting at the seams to tell his uncle, aunt and cousin about today's events. He waited until his uncle had finished talking about his vineyard's profits, and spoke up.

"Mademoiselle Bassin arrived back home this afternoon," He announced, then promptly ate a piece of fish to gauge his uncle's reaction.

"Really?" His aunt said, sounding mildly amused.

"Were you snooping around the Bassin property again?" Uncle frowned.

"Uncle, I don't 'snoop', I'm not a child," René scowled. "I was on a ride-"

"Don't speak to me in that tone of voice," Uncle warned. "You remember your place."

"I just-"

"Am I clear, Grantaire?" Uncle growled, and René swallowed.

"Yes, Uncle," René scowled in his seat, picking at his food. There was an uncomfortable silence, until René's cousin Alice spoke.

"I should like to see Adrienne again," She said timidly, trying to break the ice. "Wouldn't you like to pay the Bassin's a visit, Papa?"

"That would be nice," Uncle frowned into his food.

"It has been seven years since we've seen Adrienne," Aunt said mildly, and Alice threw her a grateful look for restarting the conversation. "Did you see her, René?"

"Yes, briefly, but we spoke," An image of Adrienne, bathed in the yellow sunlight came to mind.

"Has she much changed?" Aunt asked politely. "What does she look like?"

"Look like?" René swallowed. "She looks like a girl."

"Don't be rude," Uncle threatened. "Answer her honestly. What does Adrienne look like?"

"She's gotten taller," René shot Uncle a dark glance. "But she's still shorter than me - by about a foot. And her hair is longer and curly, but still the same shade of brown."

"Well, we'll have to meet her for ourselves, won't we, Bernard?" Aunt asked, turning to Uncle.

"Of course," He mumbled, and the rest of dinner was eaten in silence.

* * *

The following morning, the Renaud's received an invitation via one of the Bassin's servants for tea.

"Tell them of course we will attend," Aunt accepted warmly, with René watching from the staircase. Uncle called over René, when he discovered the news.

"There is to be no funny business, am I clear?" He threatened, grabbing René's collar and straightening it with a sharp pull. "None of your 'witty tongue', as you think of it, and no remarks disrespecting the Renauds." He grabbed René by his tie and drew the boy forewords. "Remember it is a privilege to come with us. A privilege that can be taken away at any time. Do not disgrace us."

"Of course." René glared at him furiously, and Uncle released his hold.

"Go comb your hair," He ordered, and René stalked out of the room, furious. He knew his uncle only tolerated him because his beloved sister - René's dead mother - had assigned him to be his god father. And when both his parents drowned in a boating accident, René Grantaire was sent to live with the Renaud's.

Uncle detested everything about him, from his voice to his hair to his attitude. If he had an option, René would be out of his life forever, preferably dead.

* * *

The family set out in the carriage to the Bassins' when the time came. René glared out the window sullenly. As soon as he turned eighteen, he would leave for the city and never come back here again. That was, if his uncle didn't kick him out first. Only legal ties kept them together, and when they broke, he would have no association with them.

The coach pulled up to the Bassin's house and the party got out. They were greeted by Monsieur and Madame Bassin at the door and their twin sons, Michel and Robert stood close by. They were grown men, and officers in the Navy. René greatly admired them growing up, and wanted to be just like them. The families took their seats in the parlor, and René noticed the absence of Adrienne.

"Ah, forgive me, I am so late!" Everyone's attention turned to the staircase and Adrienne came slowly down the stairs, looking elegant and lady-like as she entered the parlor. Instantly, René got to his feet, which made her blush. "Oh Monsieur, please don't." She said demurely, crossing over and taking her seat beside him. René's chest swelled with pride.

The conversation turned back to it's usual lilt, and Adrienne turned to him. "Monsieur, I am surprised you remembered me, to be honest. It's been so long."

"Oh, I could not forget you, Mademoiselle," René said, all formality. "Do you remember when we used to play together as children?"

"Oh yes! In the vineyard?" Adrienne smiled fondly. "Monsieur, you've changed so much though."

"I've changed!?" He retorted good-naturedly. "Look at you! You're a lady!"

"Oh, please," Adrienne looked down shyly at her lap.

"What's this?" René teased. "Adrienne, shy? What have they done with her? Is she still in England?"

"Oh stop!" She giggled and he laughed. "It's just...you've grown up so much."

"Well so have you," René said quietly. "I mean look at you...you're beautiful." René looked up at her timidly, gauging her reaction. Adrienne looked up, surprised.

"René, you are sweet, but you flatter me too much," She said softly, turning red.

"Adrienne? Monsieur Grantaire?" Madame Bassin called. The pair looked up, startled. "We're all going out to the gardens, if you'd like to join us."

"Of course, Maman," Adrienne beamed, and René followed her out to the gardens in the back of the house like a puppy.

"It's been a long time since I've been here," He remarked, and Adrienne took a seat on a stone bench. "So, Mademoiselle, tell me about England. What is it like?"

"Not at all like France," She frowned. "It rains too much up there, and the skies are very dreary and gray most of the time. But it has beautiful countryside, especially Scotland. And the people are nice once you begin to know them. My governess, Paulette is bilingual, and she taught me the language."

"And you never thought of France?" René prompted. He wanted her to say she missed him, without being obvious. "You never thought of home?"

"Well of course I did," She said, as if the notion was ridiculous. "But I wrote to my family often, and at the boarding school - Rowhill, it was called - the pupils were very kind. I loved England, but I'm glad to be home."

"You didn't miss..." René trailed off, looking at her intently with half a smile on his face.

"René Grantaire!" Adrienne exclaimed, standing up, and before she could speak further, he raised his voice to a falsetto and sang, "Adrienne Bassin!"

"You deceitful man!" She said reprovingly. "I know exactly what you're trying to do! You want me to say I missed you, and I won't do it."

"I have never-"

"Oh, please," Adrienne scoffed. "You haven't taken your eyes off me this entire time." She shook her head, quietly laughing. "You think you're so clever, don't you? I know you, René, you haven't changed in the slightest."

René felt his blood turn cold, and he opened and closed his mouth in surprise. He was astonished that the quiet, modest Adrienne had just come out with a statement like this. He stared at her for a minute, and Adrienne seemed to struggle slightly to retain her composure. Even she, René thought, looked surprised at what she had just said.

"How very bold of you," René finally managed. He was still surprised, and ran his fingers through his hair, moving his gaze to his shoes. "I can't say I was expecting that."

"It's just what I noticed," She muttered shyly. René heard footsteps and his heart sank.

"Grantaire, say goodbye to Mademoiselle Bassin, we will be taking our leave." He glanced at Adrienne and nodded to her. As he walked away, René turned back to her and bowed, very formally.

"Mademoiselle, might I say that this has been a pleasure speaking with you again," He smiled courteously, and she curtsied.

"It has been. I hope to see you soon, Monsieur Grantaire."

"Please," He returned. "Just René."

* * *

**That's it for Chapter Two, folks! Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three! Thanks to everyone for reviewing, and to judybear236 for helping me edit these, and for helping edit all of my other story, "And Her Name Was Evangeline" too. Enjoy and Review!**

* * *

Chapter Three-

That summer flowed by as peacefully as the small stream that ran along the Renaud and Bassin properties. René stayed out of his uncle's way, taking long rides out in the countryside after breakfast and not returning until supper time. The peaceful and quiet air suited him much more than the stuffiness and noise of the house, and he liked abstaining from Uncle's harsh demeaning voice, telling him what to do.

More and more often, Adrienne swam around René's thoughts. He was still very surprised by her comment about him fancying her. Had he been too obvious? he thought. Had he seemed too eager?

Now he was certain that he was what cook called "being smitten" with her. She was pretty, but intelligent too, and a well-rounded young lady. Adrienne had always been outspoken as a child, and loved to argue with René, and he supposed that her teachers hadn't fully squashed that out of her.

Frequently, he rode by her house, hoping to catch a glimpse of her, but this never succeeded. He wanted to speak to her, just _one more time._ Then, he felt, and only then, would he be able to somehow charm her into liking him, and feel at peace.

"Monsieur Grantaire?" René nearly jumped out of his skin and turned around. Had he somehow conjured Adrienne by thinking of her? She was dressed in white, her entire body lit up by the sun. She was flanked by two girls, one on each side, and looked surprised to see him.

"Mademoiselle Adrienne?" He asked in disbelief, and then bowed to the other ladies, politely acknowledging them. "What brings you here?"

"We had come for a picnic," Adrienne said, and René noticed she had a ribbon in her hair. "But forgive us if we disturb you, we can move."

"Oh not at all," René said, making to leave, but Adrienne came up and laid a hand on his arm, stopping him.

"I wanted to talk to you about the last time we spoke," Adrienne said shyly. "You must forgive me for...saying what I did. It was rude and disrespectful of me and I greatly apologize." Now was his chance! Now he could impress her with a magnificent show of wit and eloquent tongue!

"Oh, that's fine, Mademoiselle," He mumbled, shifting his gaze from her to his feet.

"Alright," Adrienne smiled demurely at him, and went to join her companions, who had found a spot a distance away. As he watched her go, René kicked himself viciously for sounding so stupid. Why had he been blessed with this opportunity, only to screw it up?

"Wait!" He called after her, breaking into a run. "Adrienne!" She spun around, looking surprised. "You were right," He breathed. "And you are incredibly perceptive. I-I do think you're pretty - no, beautiful. You were right, Mademoiselle."

Adrienne stood there for a long time, in shock, and René kept his gaze firmly on her. Finally, she spoke. "What are you going to do then?" She breathed.

"What do you mean, what am I going to do?" René asked, not getting the reply he had hoped for.

"Well I don't know," Adrienne blushed, looking down. "I only said that because that was what I wanted you to say. I didn't think you actually would...like me, like that. I mean, surely you wouldn't actually want someone like me. I'm not that pretty, really, and I'm horribly shy, and I don't know what came over me then, and right now too, I suppose. Good God, I'm dithering on again like an idiot, aren't I? It's just, Monsieur Grantaire, whenever I'm in the presence of someone attractive and charming I-"

René leaned in and took her by the hands, cutting her off. "Attractive and charming?" He repeated smoothly, his heart racing. "That goes both ways then, doesn't it?"

"René..." Adrienne bowed her head shyly, and he moved his head, so his face was nearly parallel to hers.

"I think you're perfect," He murmured and kissed her, softly and gently, on the lips. It was short and sweet, and it was he who pulled away first. Adrienne smiled at the ground, and then finally looked up and met his eyes.

"Adrienne!" One of her friends called. "Will you join us or not?"

"I have to go," She said, switching gazes from René to her friends.

"Of course, Mademoiselle," He bowed slightly, and she skipped off. René mounted his horse and rode away in the opposite direction, his heart soaring with pride. Nothing could bring him down, not today.

* * *

**Sorry this one is shorter, I'll write more later :) Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four! I'm so surprised that this is getting so many views so quickly (Les Miz must be popular hahahahaha). This chapter will be from the perspective of Adrienne. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Four-

Adrienne found herself leaving the house more and more often, and meeting up with René in the back end of their land where the borders were blurred and they could do as they pleased. She spent the long hours of the afternoon in the hills with him, strolling through the vineyards and pastures amongst the sheep and goats. She thought everything about him was delightful and charming, but dared not show it to him. One thing she had learned in England from her fellow classmates was to never let a man know the full extent of her feelings - that way, she had been told - was the way to keep him on his toes, to keep him interested in you.

So she was shy around René. She adored listening to him, the topic of conversation didn't matter. She loved the sound of his voice, the gentle, but excited way he spoke to her, as if he were scarcely believing that she was here talking to him in the flesh in blood, that she had deemed him worthy of her accompaniment. That was how she felt about him.

René never spoke of his looks, but she saw he was handsome - a soft, kind face, dark, curly hair and warm brown eyes. He had a strong build too, and didn't look at all like the little boy she remembered as a child, but practically a man, even if he was only sixteen. When she was alone, she missed him, and replayed their conversations again in her mind, remembering particular points when he had laughed at something clever she had said, or smiled in a way Adrienne prayed was only for her.

* * *

One day, the afternoon sun had been shining resplendently all day, and after eating lunch with her brothers indoors, Adrienne went out into the garden, alone to write in her diary in peace. The Bassin's garden was very large, even labyrinth-like in places, with high green hedges laced with climbing flowers that lined the stone paths. Adrienne had begun to walk through the hedges, her diary tucked close to her chest and turned a corner when she saw the most dreadful sight.

A skinny, bone-thin man, most likely a beggar, or a criminal maybe, was standing before her. His eyes looked hungry and sunken-in, and his skin looked like it was made of wax, for it was a sallow color and was pressed tightly to his bones. He looked like a ghost, with no shoes and dirty rags for clothing. Adrienne screamed and began to back-pedal quickly. The man ran up to her and clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Shh, don't yell, lady. Don't yell, I just like it here," He spoke quickly, in a half-whisper that terrified Adrienne. "I like it here with the flowers, in the garden. And _you."_

"Get _off _me!" She cried, pushing him away. "Michel! Robert! Please, come quick!"

"Are they your brothers?" The man hissed, his eyes wild. "Or that young lad you've been wandering off with? I watch you, see? I know your habits. I know your house."

"Stop it!" Adrienne screamed. "Get away from my family! _Michel! Papa!"_

"They'll never catch me," He grinned, showing a filthy set of rotted teeth. "They never will find me. I'm impossible to find." There were running footsteps and shouts of her name. "Adrienne..." The man cooed, and disappeared behind the corner.

Michel and Robert burst into the gardens a moment later, and now Adrienne had permitted herself to weep. "Sister, what is wrong?" Robert put his arm around her. "What made you scream so?"

"A man!" Adrienne cried, burying her face in her hands. "A most filthy and vile creature, dressed in rags. He went that way." She pointed and Michel ran off in search of him. "He was like a snake, and he said he was watching this house, watching me." She leaned into her brother's shoulder and wept, hysterical. "He's going to come back, I know it." She sobbed.

"It's all over now, little sister," Robert said kindly, holding her close. Michel returned.

"There's no sign of any man here," Michel panted, for he had just been running. "No one was out in the property but the staff and the workers."

"He _said_ that!" Adrienne wailed. "He said no one would find him! Michel, he's out there, and he's going to get us!"

"Why don't you come inside, Adrienne," Robert said gently, lifting her into his arms and walking towards the house again. "It's very hot out, you might be ill."

"I know what I saw!" She exclaimed. "Why don't you believe me?"

"Where could he have run?" Michel asked softly. "There's no place to hide."

"Michel, Robert, I didn't make this up!" Adrienne cried, and they set her down upon a sofa. "Please believe me, I know what I saw!"

"Why don't you take a deep breath?" Robert said soothingly, and Michel appeared was a glass of water.

"I believe it was the heat," He murmured to Robert. "Drink, sister."

"Why do you not listen?" She cried, pushing away the glass. "I saw him! I saw this man in the garden and he said he had been watching me and this house! I am terrified, brothers, don't you see? I am no actress, and am incapable of fabricating a tale like this! It was real! He was real! He touched me, he put his hand over my mouth to keep me from screaming!"

Adrienne suddenly got to her feet, feeling lightheaded. "You think I am nothing more than a child! That I make up tales for my amusement, just to get your attention! This was real! This was-" Suddenly the ground came rushing up to meet her, and Adrienne passed out.

* * *

She awoke in her bedroom a while later, with the windows wide open, letting in cold air. Adrienne sat bolt upright in bed, and strong, steady hands around pushed her down again. "Dearest daughter, you've worried yourself up into a fit."

"Papa," She whispered. "He was real, I swear it."

"The entire property has been searched." He said gently. "No man matching your description has been found. We've even asked the neighboring lands, but no such man has been found." Adrienne sighed in defeat. "But speaking of neighboring men, Monsieur Grantaire has come to see you."

"Grantaire?" She asked, perking up. "Is he still here?"

"Yes, but I'll tell him you are still feeling unwell and to perhaps come back tomorrow."

"No, Papa, that is unnecessary. Please show him in." Her father left the room and came back shortly with René behind him. Adrienne sat up straighter when he entered the room, smoothing down her hair self-consciously.

"Adrienne, how do you do?" René said politely, holding back in front of Monsieur Bassin.

"Better than I'd previously been," Adrienne watched her father exit and walk down the hall. As soon as he was gone, René ran to her bedside and sat down, taking one of her hands in his.

"What happened?" He asked, concerned. "Your father said you'd thought you'd seen a man in the garden, and that you'd made yourself sick over it."

"I _did_ see a man, René!" Adrienne pleaded. "He was there, right in front of me!"

"Hush, darling, don't work yourself up again," He said soothingly. "I believe you."

"Oh thank God," Adrienne sighed. "Everyone thinks I was making it up. But it was like he was from a nightmare, René. He was terrifying. I thought-" She became overcome and buried her face in her hands, beginning to cry. René took her into his arms and held her close.

"I would never let him hurt you," He murmured gently, as she cried softly. "You know that. He won't dare come back, Adrienne, not with everyone on such a high alert."

"He saw us, René," She murmured. "He's been stalking us. Me." René was discomforted by this news, but didn't dare let Adriene know that.

"I'll look for him, Adrienne," He promised. "And when I find him, I'll make sure he never upsets you again. I promise." He kissed her gently on the forehead. "He won't hurt you."

* * *

**Yay! Chapter Four is done! What shall happen with Adrienne and the mysterious creeper in the garden? We shall see! Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**After my (very short, I know) hiatus, I have decided to return to LFDLJ. My brain was on Les Miz overload and I could barely think, much less write fanfiction. But a Doctor Who marathon fixed all that, and so here is Chapter Five! I apologize for the wait, but enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Five-

That night, Adrienne couldn't bring herself to sleep. She was still perturbed about today's events, and even questioning her sanity. No one believed her, and she began to think that René had only said what he did to make her feel better. Could it have perhaps been merely a vision, a heat-induced hallucination? He had seemed so real, and so lifelike though...

Adrienne got out of bed and crossed to the window, gazing out over her family's land, bathed in the glow of moonlight. She thought of Grantaire, and how she wished he was here beside her, guarding her from the evils that lurked below. _He was the strong one, _Adrienne thought. _Not me._ Her vision swept across the garden - nothing. Just when she had felt content no one was outside, a brief spark of light caught her view. Her eyes picked up a pipe and then the outline of a face - it's features lit up in a ghastly fashion. A grin made yellow by flames shone wickedly in the darkness.

"Found ya, dearie," He hissed and Adrienne screamed, ducking out of sight and pressing her back up against the curtains, breathing hard. _No...this wasn't real..._

_"I'm coming for ya!" _His voice lilted over the walls of the house and Adrienne bolted to the window and slammed it shut. He had begun scaling the wall, the old weathered stones that seemed all too easy to climb. Adrienne screamed again, terrified.

Suddenly another figure burst through the trees, carrying something long in his arms. He stopped before the house and pointed, and for a brief moment, his face was illuminated with the spark of gunfire.

"René," Adrienne breathed, her heart melting in gratitude. "René, oh René!" She cried, tears running down her face. More men raced into the garden then - Papa, Michel and Robert. Adrienne's door opened and her mother was there, embracing her and holding her close. She watched the scene unfold before them, Papa talking to René and gesturing wildly at the man, who was still alive but struggling against Robert's stronger grip.

"Come, Adrienne, get your cloak," Her mother said, and she hurriedly wrapped it around her shoulders before following her out into the garden.

"René!" Adrienne cried when she saw him, and ran into his arms, completely forgetting about her family's presence. He crushed her to his chest, burying his head in her shoulder.

"You're alright," He murmured, partially for his own reassurance. "You're going to be okay."

"I was so scared," She murmured, and René gently kissed her cheek, which Monsieur and Madame Bassin may or may not have seen.

"He won't hurt you now," René promised, as Michel returned on horseback, a police officer in tow.

"No!" The man screamed, struggling under Robert's grip. "Not the police!"

"Adrienne," Papa said, and both she and René looked up. René still kept a protective arm around her. "None of us believed you, and I shudder to think about what could have happened to you. I'm sorry."

"Papa, that's alright-"

"And Monsieur Grantaire," Monsieur Bassin crossed over to him and touched his cheek lovingly, like a proud father. "You are no longer the little boy who lives next door." He smiled, remembering. "You are a man, and you have protected our family. Thank you, Grantaire, thank you for my daughter."

"The policeman says he escaped from prison, Father." Michel said, interrupting the moment. "He was insane. I don't know why he took a specific interest in Adrienne, but he's going to Paris now. He can't come back here."

"Thank God," Adrienne sighed, exhausted from today's events.

"Look, I'd better get home..." René said, breaking the short silence. "My Uncle and Aunt are probably wondering where I am."

"Yes, they are." Everyone turned around at the stern voice behind them. Monsieur Renaud stood before them, his eyebrows knotted in anger, his eyes like ice. "Grantaire, why do you have my gun?"

But before the boy could open his mouth, Monsieur Bassin came up to Renaud, all smiles, and embraced him. "Your brave and courageous nephew just saved my daughter and perhaps the whole family from a demoniacal lunatic lurking in the garden. Who knows what the madman might have done? You should be immensely proud of raising such a fine young man, my dear Renaud."

"I can assure you, I'm thrilled," Renaud gave a thin smile. "Well, it is very late. Come, Grantaire, let's go home. We can revisit this topic in the morning."

"Of course," Bassin said aimably. "Until then, my dear friends."

"Goodbye, Adrienne," René said, giving a weak, lopsided smile. He was still glowing from the way that she had run to him first. The way she had held him.

"Goodbye, René," She smiled, and leaned out and kissed his cheek. "And thank you."

"Come along, René," Renaud said tightly and he followed, glowing from head to toe.

* * *

All that changed when they arrived at home again. Renaud turned on René, furious. "What in God's name did you think you were doing? Sneaking off in the middle of the night _with my gun_ and staking out the Bassin's house? What, are you a vigilante now? You are not my son, and I shudder to call you any relation of mine, but still, we are bound by blood. You disgrace me, boy!"

"I feel the same," René snapped back. "And I saved her life! What would you have me do?"

"Let the police take care of it!"

"No one believed her, except for me!" He roared. "By the time the police came, it would have been too late! I do something good, brave even, and you turn on me like this! I am beyond asking for your love, Renaud, because I know you will not give it, no matter what I do. I want your respect, because goddamn it, I've earned it! And I know, such a request is hard for even a snake like _you_, but I don't know what else there is for me to try."

"You insolent bastard!" Renaud smacked René hard across the face. "How dare you talk that way to me! Your lucky I'm keeping you, raising you like my own!"

"You keep me here because I'm the last thing keeping you from Hell," René spat. "And how dare you insult my parents like that? My father was an honorable man and your _sister_ was my mother. Both my parents are watching you from heaven and damning you to Hell as we speak!"

"You pretentious, insolent boy!" Renaud's face looked purple and ready to pop. "I am your uncle, and you do as I say, not the other way! Learn your place, you wretched piece of filth. Now begone - get out of my sight. I cannot bear to look at you."

"I cannot bear to look at you," René seethed. "You disgrace your sister." He stormed up the stairs, past his aunt and Alice, who had been watching the whole episode unfold before them, and slammed the door to his room shut.

What René didn't see was his uncle flinch at the slam of the door and visibly crumple after he had left the room. His nephew's words ripped into his heart. He had promised his sister to take care of the boy if anything were to happen, but he didn't expect her to drown alongside her uncle. There was something about René Grantaire that he found unlovable. _He was too much like his father,_ he decided. _Too strong-willed._

He had tried though, tried to connect with the boy in the past, but Grantaire was stubborn, refusing to embrace Renaud as a parent. And then things like this, fights like this happened, and Renaud couldn't help himself from hitting the boy, from screaming at him, from hating him more.

"Dear Céline, help me," He muttered, running a hand down his face in exhaustion.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six is here! There will be some big changes for Grantienne! (How's the couple name? I don't like it as much as I like Evanjolras from my other fanfic, "And Her Name Was Evangeline"... But ah well, here you go! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Six-

The next morning, the house was quiet. Too quiet, René decided, as he got dressed and went down to the kitchens for breakfast.

"Cook," He addressed her as she handed him an omelette. "Where is Renaud?"

"Your uncle?" She asked, cocking her head. "Since when did you start calling him Renaud?"

"Since I've really started to hate him, which was yesterday." He said drily. "Where is he?"

"He left very early this morning for Marseille," Cook looked uncomfortable. "Eat your breakfast, Monsieur Grantaire."

"Why is he in Marseille?" Grantaire frowned, his voice tight. This was going to be bad, this had to be bad...

"I don't know-" Cook turned away, but Grantaire got up and stood beside her. "You do know." He accused. "You do know and you won't tell me. What business does Renaud have in Marseille?"

"He's meeting with a captain from the Navy. He - He wants to enlist you," Cook said in a very small voice. René froze, his blood freezing in his veins and suddenly bolted from the room, running as fast as his legs would carry to the Bassin household. He bolted past the workers in the vineyard, knocking over a basket of grapes in the process. René reached the gardens where he knew Adrienne would be and burst through the hedges.

"René!" She cried, startled.

"My uncle is shipping me off..." René blurted out, breathing hard. "He left this morning...He's making me join...the Navy."

"What?" Adrienne cried, and set down her book. "He can't just do that...why? Did he say?"

"No, I found out through the cook." René crossed over to Adrienne and sat beside her. "I have no choice."

"It's going to be okay," She grasped his hand and met his eyes. "We'll get through this, I promise."

"I'm not losing you," He murmured, folding her into his arms and holding her close to him. "He can't make me leave."

"I know," She said softly, smoothing down his hair. "He can't separate us, even if you do go...I'll wait for you. I'll always wait for you."

"Good God, Adrienne," René audibly sighed in relief. "If every man had a woman like you..." He smiled at her, already relieved. "Although if what cook says is true, I cannot bear to be apart from you, Mademoiselle." He cradled the side of her face with one hand tenderly. "In Marseille? That's at least a day's travel on horseback, even more by foot. And what if they send me someplace far, like Africa, or Asia?"

"You worry too much," Adrienne frowned, stroking his cheek. "It won't be that bad, I'm sure." They sat in silence for a while, Adrienne resting her head on Grantaire's chest, trying to breathe in slow and calm, for his sake. She didn't want to loose him, after just finding him again, not to a filthy ship bound for war and blood and pirates ready to slit his throat. There was no guarantee that he would return, and then what would she do? Become a spinster forever, waiting for a man who might never come home...?

René was scared of leaving her too, but for different reasons. Adrienne was beautiful, and sweet, and funny, and charming, and would certainly attract the young eye of many young men. Who was to say that she wouldn't forget him in his absence and fall in love with another man? Just the thought of that made him hold her tighter, breathing deeply in and out to quell his nerves.

"René," Adrienne said softly, and he met her eyes. "If you are really leaving...I want to tell you...I love you. It's not a silly infatuation that I thought impossible, I know it's real. And I love you. You're smart, and funny, and - and you always know the right thing to say." She paused, tears springing up and a lump forming in her throat. "And I'll miss you."

"Oh sweetheart, please don't cry," René begged, which only made her cry harder.

"But you're leaving, and I don't know if I'll ever see you again!" She wept, burying her head in his chest and letting out a sob that tore René's heart to shreds. "I'm scared to think of you, alone and at sea...I don't want you to die."

"I'm not going to die," He said chidingly, but was still slightly unnerved. "I'll write to you whenever I can, I promise." Suddenly, the back door opened and Monsieur Bassin appeared, his face grave. Adrienne looked up from Grantaire's chest, looking absolutely wretched.

"Monsieur Grantaire, your uncle is here," He said gravely. He knew. "He says it's time to leave. Adrienne, say your goodbyes."

"Papa, please!" She begged. "Make Monsieur Renaud change his mind! You can!" She grabbed onto René's shirt tightly and held on. They both stood, René holding onto her protectively, looking down and pressing his forehead to hers.

"It's okay, it's okay..." He murmured quietly, so she'd have to stop crying to listen. "Be strong, Adrienne. You were before, you can still be now."

"You're the strong one!" She wept, looking up at him, tears streaming down her face. "Not me! René, I don't know how I'll go on..."

"You'll manage, you did before you came back."

"But that was before I knew you - really knew you," She held onto him tightly, afraid to let go. "René, please don't..."

"Don't you believe I would stay, given the choice?" He whispered kindly. "I would be forever at your side if I could."

"Grantaire," The cold, harsh voice of Renaud appeared, and René looked at his uncle in contempt. "It is time to leave."

"No..." Adrienne said darkly, clinging to Grantaire. "No, please Monsieur Renaud, I beg of you, don't take him away. Don't send him to the Navy, please!"

"The decision is final, Mademoiselle," He said coldly, unempathetic. "He is going. _Grantaire,_ come here."

"Renaud," Even Bassin pleaded. "Do you not see how it affects them? They obviously love each other. For their sake, let him stay."

"This is personal business, Bassin," Renaud scowled. "Grantaire! Now!"

"No!" Adrienne screamed, and Grantaire leaned down for a long, passionate kiss, ignoring the tears that soaked her face.

"I love you too," He murmured as he pulled away. "I love you too! Don't forget it!"

"René!" She screamed, hysterical, as Renaud grabbed his nephew by the wrist and began to pull him away. Her father held her back, his heart breaking just watching them. "Papa, please!"

"I love you, Adrienne!" René called, before disappearing into the house.

"I love you too!" She cried. "Papa, do something!"

"I'm sorry, darling," He murmured kindly, as René was gone. "I'm so sorry."

* * *

**What will become of Grantaire? If you don't review...he dies! Mwahahahahahaha just kidding I wouldn't kill anyone this early in the story, but it doesn't mean I won't later! O.O! Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone! Here's chapter seven! Sorry for the delay, I've had a multiple-day pounding headache and a super busy rehearsal schedule, so I apologize. Anyway, enjoy and review!**

* * *

Chapter Seven-

"Get your things together - necessities only," Renaud said firmly once they had gotten home. "You'll get uniforms there." René just stood in the doorway, furious, but saying nothing.

"Come on, or you bring nothing with you," Renaud said coldly.

"You're really doing this." It was not a question. "What do you think, sending me away - possibly to die - will solve things?" René didn't raise his voice, but spoke calmly and evenly, and that's what made him frightening. "What do you want, Renaud? What do you want from me?"

"I wanted you to be obedient," Renaud sighed, turning his back on his nephew. "I wanted you to listen to what I said, to respect me. I wanted you to love me like I was your father, but you're too much like him."

"Like who?" René softened, but only slightly.

"Loïc Grantaire," Renaud said icily, facing him. "Your father. Everything you do, you remind me of him. Your arrogance, your boldness and attitude - you are your father's son. And your father was a terrible man."

"Do not," Instantly, the anger was back. "Do not ever insult my father." René took an angry step forward. "He was a great man, a much greater man than you."

"You were a child when he died!" Renaud cried exasperatedly. "How could possibly know who he was? Your mother married beneath her, everyone thought so."

"Stop it," René warned, glaring fiercely at his uncle.

"He was a dirty man, no honorable background," Renaud continued, digging deeper into René's wounds purposefully. "She only saw him handsome and witty, but he could never provide for her. I tried to tell her-"

"Stop it!" René shouted, furious. "You only hate him because he gave you me!" There was a silence, and he turned to face the wall, leaning his elbow against it. Adrienne's tear-stained face flashed across his vision, and he visibly deflated, knowing he had to do this for her. "If you want me to be obedient..." He said, his voice wavering slightly. "If you want me to listen to you, and respect you...if you want me to l - love you like a father...then I will. I'll do as you say. I'll obey you, and do my best to honor the family. Uncle," He paused, the word sour on his tongue. "If not for me, then for Adrienne. She'll be devastated."

It had taken all of René's pride to say those words. He looked at his Uncle firmly, but silently pleading at the same time. Renaud stared back at him, his mouth a twisted shape of torn emotions. "It has already been settled." He turned and began to walk up the staircase, and René stared at him with an open mouth, defeated. He had tried everything, and nothing had come of it.

He packed nothing that day, and went with the clothes on his back and nothing else to Marseilles in coach with only the sober companionship of his uncle. As he looked out the window, at the disappearing countryside that had everything he had ever known, he shed a few silent, bitter tears that he didn't bother to wipe away. Adrienne was gone from him, and there was nothing that he could do.

Adrienne was devastated by his loss. She locked herself up in her room and refused to accept company, even though it was through no fault of her family's. She cried constantly, staring out at the Renaud's estate. How could Monsieur Renaud be so cruel? René had saved her life, saved all of their lives, and as a punishment, he was being shipped off to the Naval Academy, where she might never see him again.

She pictured René, a boy, barely yet a man, amongst filthy, careless sailors, not at home at all. She pictured him on a massive stinking, smoking ship, stumbling around on the deck as the vessel pitched and rolled about a turbulent sea.

"Sister," She looked up from her thoughts and saw Robert standing before her in the door frame. "Please come downstairs. You're going to make yourself sick."

"I'm fine, Robert," Adrienne said quietly. "You don't need to worry about me."

"He's been gone only a day, and you've been miserable." Robert crossed over to her and sat down on the window seat beside her. "Please come downstairs and at least speak to Mother and Father. They're really upset."

"I have nothing to talk about," Adrienne sighed, staring out the window. "I'd just be a gloomy presence in the room."

"I ask because you're my sister," Robert clasped her hands. They were cold, like ice. He couldn't help but think his sister already seemed dead.

"Fine," She reluctantly consented and followed him from the room. They stepped quietly from the room and into the parlor, where their mother looked up from her needlepoint.

"Adrienne!" She cried, and patted the seat beside her, and her daughter quietly sat down. "How is my lovely girl?"

"Fine," She said blandly, and her mother affectionately tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and pulled out a letter she had been keeping in her pocket.

"I received a letter yesterday addressed to you," She said softly, handing the envelope to Adrienne. She opened it, her curiosity peaking.

_Dear Adrienne,_

_You thought you were done with us, didn't you? Well Ruthie, Mary, and I are coming to visit with my parents and Aaron, who, being the stubborn little twat he is, insisted on coming. Does the week of August sixth sound alright to you? That's when we decided was good, and I know you won't mind the company._

_Ruthie and Mary are thrilled, having never been to France before, and my parents are happy to see yours again. And Aaron, because I know you're wondering about him, as soon as I made the announcement that I wanted to visit you looked up from his seat in the study and said, "You're going to visit Adrienne? I have to come too, of course."_

_I will very much enjoy soon meeting you again, Adrienne, as well as my brother (this he has made obvious)._

_Love,_

_Eliza _

Adrienne looked up from the letter. "Eliza's coming for a visit," She said mildly. "With her parents, Ruth, Mary...and Aaron."

"Wasn't Aaron-"

"Eliza's brother, yes." Adrienne got up and crossed to the window. In England, she hadn't been able to keep what Eliza had called her "little infatuation" a secret. Aaron was a dashing, handsome young man, older than Adrienne by five years. He had seemed back then a deity to her, and when Eliza had told him about her feelings, it turned out that he had some of his own. Their relationship was only known to Eliza, Mary and Ruth. "Oh, God," She murmured softly. "Grantaire, what will I do?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's the eighth installment of La Fille Dans Le Jardin (I just get so tired of saying "Here's chapter . ") Sorry about slight delay, I'm working on two other stories right now, and I'm trying to update them all in turn. Anyway, enjoy! I love reviews *hint hint***

* * *

Chapter Eight-

"The week of August sixth," Madame Bassin mused. "Then they're coming this Sunday!"

"We have four days." Adrienne placed a hand on her forehead. How could she possibly be able to take on Aaron and the other girls when she was dying inside from losing René? From Eliza's letter, he sounded like he was definitely still interested in her, but she had moved on.

"Think of René, think of René," She murmured to herself, marching back up the stairs into her room. She sat down and swiftly penned a letter to him.

_Dearest René Grantaire,_

_Please write to me soon, I miss you so. My friends from England-_

She crumpled the paper in her hands and cast it aside. She couldn't tell René about Aaron, could she? She sighed, and tried again.

_Dearest René,_

_When are you coming home?_

That was discarded quickly as well. René was not coming home, and she knew it. She doubted he ever would.

_My beloved René,_

_I miss you terribly, and each day is a challenge without you. I love you, and I want to talk to you again, to hold your hand, to hear your voice. I know it hasn't been very long, but it seems like an eternity to me._

_I hope this letter finds you safe and well and happy. Are you still in the Naval Academy? I assume so._

_I don't know what to say, other than please write to me as soon as you have the time._

_All my love,_

_Adrienne_

* * *

That Sunday, as promised, Eliza, Mary, Ruth, their parents and Aaron arrived at the Bassin's estate in a massive coach, followed by several others in a sort of caravan. The servants and Bassins alike were there to greet them outside as they approached the house.

"Adrienne!" Eliza squealed after she had stepped out of the carriage, and raced towards her. Adrienne ran to her best friend and they embraced.

"Oh, it's so good to see you!" Adrienne smiled, genuinely happy. "Where are Ruthie and Mary?"

"Here!" Mary cried, and she embraced Eliza's twin sister. "Adrienne, I've missed you!" She beamed at Adrienne, just as she caught a glimpse of Aaron stepping out of a carriage. Adrienne made herself busy, turning her back on him and focusing on Ruth, the twins' younger sister, who was her junior by only a year. Her heart started to pound, knowing Aaron was here_ at her house,_ and she tried to steer the girls towards the doors.

She couldn't help but remember their times together in his family's garden, times where she had felt as though she were at the top of the world when he had held her, taken her hands, kissed her.

"Adrienne?" She heard a familiar deep voice behind her, and she froze. "You will not say hello to me?" Aaron spoke in fluent French, his voice invigorating and sending chills up Adrienne's back. Slowly she turned around, and he was grinning down at her, looking as handsome as ever.

"Aaron," She blushed, looking down at the ground, and then back up at him. "Hel - hello,"

"Hello, Adrienne," He laughed. "Did you miss me?"

"No more, nor less than your sisters," She said, and tried to turn back into the house, but he caught her hand and held her back.

"Really? Not at all?" He teased. "I missed _you."_

"Aaron, please stop," Adrienne tried to pull away, but he pulled her closer.

"What's wrong?" He asked, lowering his voice. "Why are you acting like this?"

"I have to go..."

"No you don't," She began to panic. "Talk to me, Adrienne, why are you acting like this?"

"I'm seeing someone else!" She blurted out and pulled away, dashing into the house, leaving Aaron standing on the steps.

* * *

Grantaire stood alone in the Academy, staring at himself in a long mirror. His black curly hair had been shaved short to his skull, and he was still unaccustomed to the occasional coolness that came with a passing breeze.

It had only been a few days since his arrival here, but he had had to adjust quickly. Early each morning, he was expected to rise and do his chores with the other cadets. Then roll call, where he faced constant scrutiny under the eye of Lieutenant Perrais, and after that, breakfast.

Then, for the rest of the day...drills. Drills, drills, drills, building strength, speed, stamina, discipline. Grantaire hated it all, and looked forward to mealtimes and breaks where he'd give his aching muscles a rest.

Sunday's were a day off, and after Sunday Mass, which was mandatory, he was free to do as he pleased. The other cadets went out in Marseille, usually to impress girls, but Grantaire couldn't bring himself to join them. He dearly missed Adrienne, and spent his day off on the Academy grounds, sitting alone with his thoughts.

"Cadet," He heard a stern voice behind him, and got to his feet, saluting Lieutenant Perrais.

"Sir!" He shouted, and Perrais saluted back.

"You have a letter, Cadet," He said ironly, handing Grantaire an envelope.

"Thank you, sir," Grantaire read the return address. It was from the Bassin's house. His heart leapt up in his throat as he broke the seal, beginning to read. "My beloved René..." He read aloud in a quiet murmur. "Adrienne." A smile broke across his face.

"Who is Adrienne, Cadet?" Grantaire looked up, startled and not expecting Perrais to still be standing beside him. He hid the letter behind his back.

"My neighbor, Lieutenant, and a close friend of mine, sir," He said, making his voice emotionless, like every other cadet here in the Academy did when they spoke to their superiors.

"Drop the formality, cadet," Perrais said, a glimpse of a smile breaking over his lips. "There is no need, we are not in the barracks. I wouldn't let the other boys see that, or they'll take it. Dismissed."

He turned and walked away, leaving Grantaire pleasantly suprised. _Perrais was human?_ He thought to himself with a chuckle, and began to read.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine-

Adrienne sat in her bedroom in the company of Eliza, Ruth and Mary. "Alright, spill," Eliza demanded. "Why have you been acting so odd around our brother?"

"I thought you were in love with him!" Ruthie hissed. "Isn't that what you've said?"

"I...I've been seeing someone else," Adrienne said shyly. "And Aaron knows that we're not together anymore." She didn't tell the sisters about why she and Aaron were not together anymore, and she doubted they knew.

"But you love-" Mary have Ruth a fierce elbow in the ribs.

"Who is this man? Tell us about him," She leaned in, curious. Adrienne's heart gave a little _pang_ of despair.

"His name is René Grantaire," She said, looking out the window at the Renaud's estate. "He lived next door to me, and we had been friends since childhood. And when I returned from England, things just sort of...blossomed."

"Lived?" Eliza said quietly, but the curiosity shone through her voice. "What do you mean by that?"

"His Uncle sent him away to the Naval Academy in Marseille shortly before you arrived," Adrienne said, emotions returning back to her in a wave. She pressed her fingers to her eyes, catching the tears that fell. "He and René didn't get along at all, and he...didn't approve of our relationship." Adrienne sniffed, reaching for an outstretched handkerchief Mary had offered and wiping her eyes with it. "I'm sorry." She murmured. "I just really miss him."

"It's alright, we all sympathize," Eliza said consolingly. "I myself had become acquainted on a more, ahem, _personal_ level with a Spaniard named Guillermo Rodriguez. When he went back to Spain, I of course was devastated, but _I moved on._ You have too, or else you will be miserable like you are now."

"You're saying I should just forget him?" Adrienne asked, astonished. "How could I? I love him."

"Yes, but a Naval Academy? Sweetie, he's not coming back. Military boys never do, just ask Mary." Eliza said matter-of-factly.

"Stop it, Eliza," Mary said sharply, and now Adrienne was crying harder. "Adrienne, she didn't mean it. I'm sure this Grantaire fellow loves you very much. He'll wait for you."

"Do you really think so?" Adrienne completely ignored Mary's attempts at consolation.

"You can do better than a man who makes you wait," Ruth said earnestly. "Aaron wouldn't do that."

"Enough!" Mary cried, frustrated. "Both of you, either shut up or leave! Look how upset she is. At least be kind."

"I was just saying," Eliza said defensively. "Our brother is still very interested in you. He made that very clear last night at dinner in the hotel we stayed in."

"If you don't mind me saying so, Adrienne, but Eliza is right," Mary said gently. "He does miss you. You could at least speak to him."

"I suppose I should at least speak to him," Adrienne sighed. "But not now. I can't."

"Tomorrow then, you have too," Eliza pushed. "You shouldn't keep the poor bloke waiting."

"Fine," Adrienne said gloomily. "I'll speak to him tomorrow morning."

* * *

Grantaire sat down in his assigned bed and began a long, lengthy letter to Adrienne. Thankfully, he was alone, and at peace with his thoughts.

"...and I am thinking of you all the time," Grantaire jumped, crushing the letter to his chest. Another cadet, a boy his age named Jacques had been reading over his shoulder, and Grantaire hadn't even noticed him come in. "What is this? Who is-" He snatched Adrienne's letter which had been lying beside Grantaire the whole time and scanned it. "Adrienne?"

"Give it back!" Grantaire roared, grabbing at the letter which Jacques held tantalizingly out of reach. "That isn't yours!"

"Jealous?" Jacques teased. "Henri, Guillame! Look at what I've found!" To Grantaire's horror, more cadets were coming in the doors. He stuffed his letter to Adrienne in his shirt.

"Do we have a little Romeo in our midst?" Guillame said mockingly, and Jacques handed the letter to him. "Ah, this Adrienne, she is not your sister, I presume?"

"Guillame, I'm warning you, give me back the letter. It's mine."

"Nothing we can't all read, is it?" He opened the letter, his eyes illuminating with glee.

"Guillame!" Grantaire lunged at the boy, seizing his arm and trying to force him to drop the letter. He knocked the cadet to floor, wrestling him for the letter. Guillame was stronger, and punched Grantaire hard in the jaw, sending him back onto the floor, clutching his mouth in pain. He lunged back at Guillame, striking his face, his chest.

"Cadet!" He heard voices of authority behind him and someone seized him around the waist and pulled the two boys apart. "What is going on?!" Lieutenant Perrais roared, and the senior cadet tightened his grip on Grantaire.

"He's got something of mine," Grantaire seethed and Perrais snatched the letter from Guillame's fist and smoothed it out, displaying it before Grantaire.

"Is this it?" He asked firmly.

"Yes, sir," Grantaire said, breathing hard, staring passionately at the letter. Perrais glared first at him, and then Guillame.

"There will be no fighting of any sort allowed here," He said stiffly, and tore the letter in half and tossed it into the fire.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everybody! Thanks for continuing to read, I'm always happy when I see new views (and reviews!) Here's chapter ten, and there's going to be some major changes for our hero and heroine. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Ten-

The following morning, Adrienne arose early, remembering how Aaron had liked to get up at the crack of dawn. "So I can live each day for the longest amount of time possible." He had once told her with a smile. She got dressed and went downstairs, figuring that he would be in the vineyard. She was right.

"Aaron," She said, finding him amongst the grapevines. He turned around, popping a grape in his mouth, and she couldn't help but laugh.

"Ah, Adrienne, you caught me," He raised his hands in mock surrender. "What is my punishment?"

"I wanted to talk to you," She said, approaching him.

"That's no skin off my back," He said good-naturedly. "What do you want to talk about?" Aaron offered his arm, and she politely took it, taking a stroll through her father's land.

"I wanted to apologize about my behavior yesterday," Adrienne said, keeping her voice regal and dignified. "I've been having a lot that's been going on, and with your family's arrival, it's been a lot on my plate. I just wasn't really ready then to see...you yet, but I am now."

"What's going on?" Aaron said gently, stopping and leaning against a fence pole. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, that's alright," She muttered, turning her face from him, but she really did want to speak to him. "I'm fine now."

"Adrienne," He stepped closer to her, but she kept her eyes from his. "I want to apologize too. For what happened in England, what I did. I never should have pushed you that far. I never should have given you that ultimatum." Adrienne shut her eyes tightly together, trying to block out that memory. Aaron took her hands in his. He was just inches apart from her. "I'm asking for a second chance - a chance to make it up to you," He murmured, pressing his forehead to hers. "I'm a much better man now."

"Aaron, I don't-"

"Let me show you," He tried. "Let me show you I've changed. It'll be like...what happened in England never happened. A fresh start."

"Aaron-"

"You know you want too," He said temptingly, and Adrienne found that she couldn't pull away. "You sought me out, didn't you?"

"Yes," She breathed, and he planted a short, gentle kiss on her lips.

"See?" He murmured. "Just like old times."

Every atom of sensibility in Adrienne's body screamed for her to stop as he began to kiss her again, to pull away, to push him off her, to strike him, to run. But old feelings had begun to resurface, and she couldn't stop herself. She remembered how she had used to love him, and him kissing her now made her feel like she was back in England, where everything was alright again.

She didn't even think of Grantaire.

* * *

The next few weeks passed uneventfully. The three sisters noticed an almost bipolar change in Adrienne's attitude towards Aaron. She sat with him at mealtimes and laughed at the little things he whispered so that only she could hear. She seemed much more relaxed around him, and everyone noticed the difference.

One day, a letter arrived from Marseilles addressed to Adrienne. She was outside with Eliza and Mary when her brother Michel approached her, holding an envelope. "Sister," He said gravely. "This is for you."

"Who is it from?" Adrienne asked gaily. She saw Michel's face and hers fell as well. "Excuse me," She dismissed herself from her two companions and took the letter inside to her room.

_My dear Adrienne,_

_I wish that I could write with better news, but I can't. Myself and several other cadets are being sent out on a naval ship to a station in Sicily as members of the crew. I don't know how long we will be gone, but they are estimating about a year. __We leave in two weeks time, and I cannot guarantee a safe return._

_I'm sorry that I have put you through all of this, darling, and I want you to know that you are in my heart every single day. I miss you and I love you, and I understand that it's been difficult for you. I will be strong for you, as you have been strong for me._

_All my love,_

_R. Grantaire_

Adrienne gave a shaky breath and meticulously folded the letter back in place. Guilt washed over her as she opened the drawer to her desk and buried the letter amongst other masses of papers. Aaron couldn't find this.

"Mademoiselle?" She heard his voice calling from the base of the stairs. "Are you upstairs?"

"Yes, I am," She replied, closing the drawer silently and walking out of her room.

"Is everything alright?" He asked, once they were side by side. "I saw you received a letter."

"It was nothing," She said, and the lie was like a knife in her heart, stabbing and twisting around her sense of right and wrong. "I'm fine.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven-

Weeks passed, and still, the Stewart family stayed with the Bassins as summer turned to autumn. Aaron and Adrienne grew closer and closer together, and many seemed to forget about Grantaire. Adrienne did, as all her thoughts belonged to Aaron now. She spent as much time as possible with him, and he made her forget the heartbreak of losing Grantaire.

One day, on a horseback ride through the countryside beyond the vineyard, Adrienne noticed that she seemed incredibly tired, so much that she could scarcely keep her head up. "I'm going to go back." She said quietly, and only Aaron heard her. He followed her back to the house and she decided to lie down.

"Just for a little while," She said softly, giving him a sweet smile.

"I'll stay with you," He promised, placing the back of his hand on her forehead. "You're sweating."

"I'm sure it's nothing," She said dismissively, and pulled a quilt up tighter around her. Adrienne didn't wake up even when the riding party returned, and Aaron carried her up to her room.

"Should we send for a doctor?" Madame Bassin asked, looking anxiously about.

"I'm sure it's just a fever, nothing more." Her husband reassured her. "Come on, let's give her some rest."

* * *

Days passed, and Adrienne didn't get better. She was quarantined to her room, brought meals only by servants, and received very few visitors. The Stewarts proposed returning, but Madame Bassin wouldn't have that. They sent for a doctor, who thought Adrienne had a fever, and gave her a heavy fluid diet and ordered she get plenty of rest.

She slept restlessly, unable to become comfortable. Adrienne began to think more and more of Grantaire, and pushed Aaron away. "My God," She murmured one night in her sleep. "Is this punishment for straying from him?" Suddenly, she doubled over, coughing into her hands. When she pulled them away, she found them wet and sticky with blood.

"Mother!" She screamed, leaping out of bed and promptly falling to the floor, hit with another onset of coughs. "I'm dying..." She murmured, terrified. "Oh, dear God, help me!" She began to cough again, blood spraying the floorboards as her family burst into the room.

* * *

Arrangements were made for the Stewarts to leave, lest Adrienne be contagious, and she wept bitterly the day the were to depart, not wanting to be separated from Aaron. As he made for the door with his sisters, she reached out and caught his hand. He gave a small cry of alarm when her skin touched his, as tough he had been grasped by a ghost, or a witch.

"Aaron, please don't leave," Adrienne begged. Her skin was pale and ashen, and her hair limp and stringy. She had lost a lot of weight, and looked frail and tiny. Heavy dark circles adorned her hollow and dull eyes, which pleaded with Aaron. "You promised. You promised you'd stay with me."

"I - I can't..." He glanced pleadingly at the door. "I have to go with my family."

"Aaron, don't you love me?" She asked, her heart breaking. "I thought...I thought..."

"You're sick," He said, looking disgusted at the sight of her. He pried his hand loose. "And Adrienne, you're not...pretty anymore."

"That's all I was to you?" She breathed, tearing her eyes from his to hide the tears in them. "A pretty face to discard once I became irrelevant?"

"Well, yes," Aaron said, giving a fake-looking smile. "And, sorry to say this, but you might perish, and where would I be, left alone? It would only hurt my heart more to mourn your passing, than to let you go now with no attachment at all. You are - were - beautiful, Adrienne, and so you shall be in heaven too."

"How could you say that?" She glared at him, appalled. "I thought I _meant_ something to you. You did to me."

"Your pleas will get you nowhere, sweetheart," He extended his hand to pat her on the head, but thought better of it and put his hand back in his pocket. "Consider yourself barricaded out of my heart from now on." He turned on his heel and left her sitting on her sofa in awe and disbelief. She watched him open the door out, and winced when he slammed it shut.

Had he really just left her? Like that, without saying goodbye? She found she couldn't even cry, her chest hurting worse than she had ever felt pain before. She had betrayed Grantaire for nothing, and now she would die alone.

* * *

Several months passed, and Grantaire heard nothing from Adrienne while stationed in Sicily. He didn't expect to, she had no way of knowing his address. Still, he daydreamed about one day arriving back to the barracks and a letter from her would be waiting on his pillow, his name in black, swirling calligraphy, and no one would take it from him.

Even better, he would arrive to the barracks and she would be waiting there for him, just like the time he first saw her after her return to France, bathed in the yellow sunlight, looking beautiful and perfect and thrilled to see him. He'd take her into his arms and hold her and never let go...

"Grantaire," He snapped out of his daydream and snapped to attention. His commanding officer stood before him, holding an envelope. "A letter from home."

Grantaire thanked him and took it. The seal on the envelope was black. That could only mean one thing. "Someone has died." He said aloud, his blood going cold.

* * *

**Here we are, at the end of Chapter Eleven! Hope you liked it; I'll be updating soon! Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve-

_Nephew,_

_I regret to inform you that your Uncle has passed after a lengthy battle with consumption. To our surprise, in his will, he has left his entire estate, as well as the assets in his account at the bank to you. Alice and I are still staying at the estate. He left a letter for you, which I've enclosed in the envelope. I implore you to return soon, so that the property might be settled._

_Fondest regards,_

_Mme. Renaud_

_R. Grantaire,_

_You will receive this once I am dead, and dead I am, if you are reading this._

_Having become stricken with what they call, the "White Plague", it has been both a blessing and a curse. The blessing is that I've had much time to think and reflect upon my life and the choices I have made. The curse is that I will soon be dead._

_I have thought much about you, and would like to take this time to formally apologize. I had too much of an expectation of how I wanted you to be, and not how you truly were. I had wanted to raise you, rear you as my own son, but you are not your father's boy, as I had once told you. You are your mother's._

_I've decided to bequeath my estate unto you, in hopes that you may return home from the Academy and enjoy the estate I have granted you in the forthcoming event of my passing. I ask that you take care of my wife and daughter, but I know you will, having been much fonder of them then you were of me._

_Finally, your parents would be proud of the man you have become. And I am proud of you as well._

_Your Uncle Renaud_

Grantaire slowly closed the two letters and pressed them to his chest. He found he couldn't miss his uncle, found that he couldn't even feel sad. He'd felt no attachment to the man, not ever and certainly not now.

He had to take care of his aunt and cousin, and that meant going home. And home meant Adrienne. Grantaire presented the issue to his superiors, and they granted him time to leave. He packed his things and took the fastest ship out of Sicily and into Marseilles, not even changing out of his uniform. All the way, he thought of Adrienne, at the look on her face upon his return.

* * *

He sprinted off the ship as soon as it came to port, and searched for a horse, spending all his remaining money on one. He didn't even stop to think as he rode through the hills of Southern France, passing vineyards and farms that were not his own. Late at night, he arrived at the Renaud's estate and knocked on the door.

He waited five minutes before a servant answered. "Master Grantaire," The butler bowed low before him. "You've been expected." The butler showed him inside, and Grantaire looked around. The house seemed now vacant and empty. Barely any servants milled about, and Grantaire's footsteps echoed eerily as he walked down the hallway. The butler led him into the sitting room, where he found his aunt and cousin sitting, dressed all in black.

"Oh, Grantaire," Alice stood and crossed over to him, wrapping her arms around him gently. "I am so sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for," He said softly, and went to his aunt, whom he kissed, once on each cheek.

"We have packed up our things," She said quietly. "We're ready to leave when you give the command."

"No, no," He said earnestly. "You must stay, this is your home. I won't let you go homeless." Both his aunt and cousin sighed in relief. "Is...is Renaud...?"

"Buried, yes." Alice bowed her head. "Four days ago."

"I see," Grantaire sighed, looking around. "Look, I have to leave, just for a little while." Grantaire murmured. "There's someone I have to see."

"I knew this would be coming," His aunt smiled softly, as Grantaire made for the door. "Nephew, there's something that I have to tell you." She said gently.

"Can it wait?" Grantaire pulled on his jacket again, and ordered his horse to be brought to the door. "This is really urgent."

"Master, your horse," The butler tugged on his sleeve.

"I have to go." Grantaire ran outside and mounted, riding at a breakneck speed towards the Bassin's house, despite it being late at night. He was so close to Adrienne, so close. He could practically see her now, hear her voice calling his name.

Grantaire jumped off his horse and without knocking, burst through the door. "Adrienne!" He called, into the house, and several servants appeared.

"Monsieur Grantaire!" A maid hurried down the stairs. "What are you doing here so late at night? We thought you were in the Naval Academy."

"My Uncle is dead, and I got to return home," Grantaire said, grinning. "Where is Mademoiselle? Is she sleeping?" He took the maid by the arms excitedly, spinning her around. "Let me see her."

"Monsieur Grantaire!" He looked up to the top of the staircase and saw Monsieur Bassin standing there in his night robes. "What are you doing here?"

"Monsieur Bassin!" Grantaire bowed low, unable to wipe the smile from his face. "Where is Mademoiselle Adrienne? She is here, isn't she?"

The man's face darkened, and he crossed down the staircase and took him by the arms. "Grantaire, my son, no, she's not."

"Well where is she then?" He asked, his heart starting to race.

"She became very sick with the consumption while you were gone," He said gravely, and Grantaire pulled away, not believing his ears. "We were so scared, we thought she would die. The doctors thought that it would be best-"

"Don't tell me she's dead," Grantaire pleaded. "Please Monsieur, don't tell me she's dead."

"No, she's not," Monsieur Bassin said gravely, and Grantaire sighed with relief. "But we sent her to Germany, to the Alps. She's in a convent, and the nuns are caring for her. The doctors thought that the fresh air would be good for her, but we've received news that her condition is worsening. Grantaire, I'm so sorry."

"I have to find her, I have to go to her," He began to pace the room. "What is the name of the convent?"

"The convent is called Ettal, and if you do go, you must hurry." Monsieur Bassin said. "But please, Monsieur Grantaire, rest first, and leave tomorrow. She'll still be waiting."

"I'll pack tonight and leave first thing in the morning." Grantaire promised. "I must leave you, Monsieur, and thank you."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen-

The next morning at daybreak, Grantaire set off in his uncle's coach to Ettal Abbey. He was told the journey might take several days, but he only allowed for stops when it was absolutely necessary. He pushed the horse to it's limit in order to get there in the fastest amount of time. The arrival in Germany was uneventful, and he had to stop and ask - in French - the fastest ways to get to the abbey. He cursed himself for his lack of German language, but finally, he was able to find the abbey in the late afternoon.

Grantaire was struck by it's beauty and the peaceful serenity of the abbey, but his priorities were tied with Adrienne. Nuns flocked to greet him when he stepped inside. "I'm looking for Mademoiselle Bassin." He said slowly, but they shouted at him in German. "Bassin, Bassin, Adrienne Bassin," He tried. "Ah, Fraulein Bassin?"

"Fraulein!" One of the nuns cried, and Grantaire sighed, relieved. "Come, this way." She said in broken French. Grantaire was led through the sacred halls and into an infirmary. Hundreds of stark-white beds were lined up in rows, most of them inhabited. Grantaire began to run, glancing at each occupant. Finally, he saw a bed marked "Bassin, Adrienne" and ran up to her side.

He saw her, fast asleep, his chest rising and falling under the blankets. She looked exhausted, and ages older. Her hair had been lovingly pleated into a braid, and her skin was pale and white. She had a little weight to her, but not much. "Adrienne," He murmured, a soft smile breaking out over his face. "Oh, Adrienne, I've missed you." He gently stroked her face, her sallow cheek. She looked so small, so tiny like this, that Grantaire became afraid, afraid that she was going to die. He reached under the blankets and took her hand, pressing the cold fingers between both his palms, warming them up.

"Adrienne, I told you I'd come back," He murmured. "I told you, I promised. And I promised that I'd always love you. I do." He pressed her fingers to his lips and swallowed down the lump in his throat. "I will always love you."

* * *

Adrienne awoke the next day to see a man sitting beside her bed, dressed in a Navy Uniform, holding her hand. Her breath caught in her throat, and suddenly, she started coughing violently. "Adrienne!" The man jerked awake, and helped her sit up, keeping his arms around her as he sat down beside her on the bed. "Nurse! Nurse!"

Several nuns came bustling forwards and pushed Grantaire out of the way, giving Adrienne something to drink. When she was settled, Grantaire flew back to her side, falling to his knees.

"Grantaire," She breathed, smiling. "Grantaire, is it really you?"

"Yes, yes, sweetheart, it's me," Tears came to his eyes and he wiped them away hastily, taking her hands. "I love you. I will always love you."

"Oh, Grantaire," She extended her arms and he gently held her close, tears of joy streaming uncensored down his face. "I missed you so much. I love you so, so much."

"I missed you too," He murmured, and then suddenly lifted her up out of bed in her arms. "Come on, I'm taking you outside."

"Herr Grantaire! Herr Grantaire!" The nuns flew at him, but Adrienne shooed them off.

"I'll take good care of her," Grantaire promised, as he carried her outside. The crisp fall air made Adrienne shiver, but she clung tightly to Grantaire's neck and felt safe. He sat down on a stone bench, cradling her in his arms like a baby. "I thought of you every day." He said dreamily. "I missed you all the time."

"René," Adrienne said quietly. "I have a confession to make."

"My angel, you of all people are incapable of wrong," Grantaire said lovingly.

"Grantaire," Adrienne said firmly. "I will soon be dead."

"No," He said softly, cradling her cheek in his hand. "Don't say that. Please don't say that."

"But I am, my sweet, sweet Grantaire," She took his hand sadly. "I am; my days are numbered, I can feel it. I will not live to see October."

"But it's been so short, our time together has been so short," He pleaded, his heartbreak all over his face. Adrienne coughed again, and he held her as she did so, feeling the truth in her words.

"I know," She murmured. "But I must tell you this before I die, so that I can do so with a clear conscience. I wasn't faithful."

"What do you mean?"

"While you were gone, my friends from England payed us a visit," Adrienne said quietly, bowing her head in shame. "And their brother - Aaron - came with them. In England, I had been madly in love with him, and he had with me, although now I see it was based purely on appearance, lacking no substance on his part. Grantaire, I was so young, and so flattered that an older man would be in love with me. He took things too far, and too fast." Adrienne paused, closing her eyes in pain. "He wanted me to...make love with him, and I wouldn't.

"When he came back, old feelings resurfaced again, and I got carried away." Adrienne was crying now. "When I got sick, he left me like _that._ It was horrible, and I realized the only one who mattered was you. I'm so sorry, René, and I understand if you now despise me with every inch of your being."

Adrienne hung her head in shame and waited for the sharp words, the shouting, the fury to come. "I don't love him anymore," She said fiercely. "I hate him, if that makes a difference."

"Adrienne," Grantaire said softly. "Everyone makes mistakes. And it was unfair of me to make you wait-"

"Stop it!" She cried frustratedly. "Just stop it! Stop pretending you're not hurt by this! I'm so sorry..." She wept into her hands and he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. "Monsieur, I know you hate me."

"No," He said firmly. "I don't hate you. I love you with everything I am - I always have and always will. Do you doubt me now, Adrienne? Look at me, love. I forgive you." He kissed her forehead gently.

"You are from heaven," Adrienne said, smiling through the tears, and held him close to her. "My angel, ready to deliver me."

"You will not be delivered, not now," Grantaire promised, uncomfortable with her talks of death. "You must stay with me, my love. Stay close to me, and I will always take care of you."

"You are such a man," Adrienne beamed up at him from her spot in his embrace. "You have become such a man. My handsome René Grantaire. I love you so much."

"I love you too," Grantaire breathed and kissed her. His heart was breaking, and he knew she didn't have much longer. She began to cough again, horrible coughs that brought blood. "Should I get a nurse?" Grantaire asked, alarmed, but Adrienne shook her head.

"No, there's nothing they can do," She rasped. "Grantaire, look at me. Promise me that you won't be too upset after I go."

"But you're not dying now, are you?" He asked, terrified. "Adrienne, you can't..." A tear shot down his face like a bullet, followed by another from his opposite eye.

"Be brave, my beloved René, I know you are," She said quietly. "Please, I want to go back inside; I'm cold."

"Of course," He lifted her debilitated and fragile body again in his arms and carried her back into the infirmary. He gently tucked her into the bed, but she reached for him, like a baby would reach for it's mother.

"René, lie down with me," She asked, and he obeyed, squeezing onto the small white bed and holding her in his arms. "It is late,"

"It is only five o'clock," He murmured. "Adrienne," He kissed her forehead, then her nose, her lips.

"Stay with me," She whispered. "Until the end."

"Always," He promised, and she nestled her head in the center of his chest. She had never felt so safe, so secure, but at the same time, she was afraid.

"René?" She asked, her voice weak and raspy. "I miss...I miss my mother."

"It's okay, I'm right here," He smoothed down her hair. "Your mother is fine."

"I'm dying," She breathed, finally coming to terms with it. "Oh, sweet Jesus, I'm dying."

"Don't be afraid," He had begun to cry softly too. "Close your eyes Adrienne, listen to my breathing." She tried her best to do as he said, pressing her ear over his heart and felt his chest rise up and down.

"I love you," She murmured, and he scarcely heard her say it, she sounded so weak.

"I love you too."

* * *

Grantaire lay with her in the infirmary the entire night, holding her, protecting her. He had tried to stay awake, but had succumbed to sleep's hold in the small hours of the morning, long after Adrienne had closed her eyes and fallen asleep, one hand on his chest, over his heart.

The next morning, he awoke late, to find Adrienne still asleep. "Adrienne," He said, touching her cheek. It was cold, like ice. He began to panic, getting out of the bed and falling to his knees beside her, taking her motionless hands in his. "Adrienne!" He screamed. "Adrienne! Look at me! Wake up! Wake up!" He leapt to his feet again and grabbed her by the shoulders, feeling as though he might break her. "No! Adrienne, God, no!"

He felt the arms of a priest grab him around the waist and pull him back, away from Adrienne's body, as nuns flocked to her side. Grantaire was hysterical, screaming her name with hot, angry tears running down his face. She couldn't be...she wasn't...dead.

"Herr Grantaire," The priest said gently, but Grantaire pushed him away, storming out of the infirmary and onto the grounds. It was pouring rain, but Grantaire didn't even notice, he was so overcome with grief. She was gone, and he had allowed her to die.

"Adrienne, oh my God, I'm so sorry," He lamented. "If it were me in your stead, I would gladly..." He fell to his knees, overcome with grief. It had been too short, too short indeed.

* * *

He stayed for Adrienne's funeral, watching silently as they laid her to rest in the graveyard at the abbey, alongside her weeping family. After everyone had left, he stayed, and left a single white rose beneath the headstone. "Goodbye, Adrienne," He said stiffly, forcing back the tears.

Grantaire never returned to the Naval Academy, instead, he walked straight from the Abbey and into a tavern. He got himself so drunk that night he didn't wake up for two whole days. The pain of losing her had blown a hole in his heart, and he couldn't stop the pain without the help of alcohol.

Eventually, Grantaire found himself in Paris, where he seemed fated to meet the Friends of the ABC Café. And on his dying day, standing in the wine shop with Enjolras, he didn't feel afraid. He watched the National Guard take aim at them, but he felt only peace. "Adrienne, I am ready," He murmured, seconds before they shot open his chest.

* * *

_Grantaire awoke in a soft white place, feeling whole and complete. His wounds from the battlefield were gone now, and he was wearing a clean, fresh suit and new leather shoes. "René," He heard a familiar voice behind him and turned around._

_She was dressed in white, an unimaginable glow radiating from her healthy pink skin. She stood upright and strong, without need of assistance, and her shining radiant hair billowed long and colorful behind her. "Adrienne," Her name escaped his lips in a breath as he took a shaky step towards her._

_More and more people began to materialize; Grantaire's friends from the barricade. Enjolras, Feuilly, Joly, Combeferre, and Courfeyrac all stood before him, alongside Adrienne, who held out her arms._

_"Welcome home," She murmured as she kissed René. "Welcome home."_

* * *

**Well this is the end of LFDLJ! I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Thank you for the continued support and to judybear236 as always. Hugs and kisses to all! Xoxoxo **


End file.
